There's Nothing New About a Boy In Blue
by pecannutespresso
Summary: So the relationship between Broyles and Nina has grown exponentially, but when they start talking about the sexual fantasies they like, things get a little crazy. First Chapter is rated M for future chapters. YOUVE BEEN WARNED


"Phillip, you know there is more room in my apartment. And I'm only saying that because I have a rather large bed."

"Yes, you've said that before, but I just can't and you damn well know that." He entered her in the back of her spacious car. Nina Sharp was no spring chicken and her back would feel the pain for it in the morning. But no matter how hard she tried, Phillip Broyles just wouldn't budge.

"What if, oh, I told you that I had some nice wine, oh right there Phillip, to drink?"

Phillip roughly took her chin in his hand and held her face still enough for him to take control and keep her from talking for a while. The only noise Nina made was the girlish moans into his mouth. The only time she sounded like a real person and not a stand in CEO of a massive company was when he was inside her, and as for breaks from her tyrant behaviors go, it was good. Because if there was one thing he loved, it was loud women in bed. And Nina Sharp fit the bill spot on.

The car pulled to a stop in front of the federal building just as they finished together. It had been a few weeks since either had done the deed and neither wanted to stop and go back to work. Besides it was Friday afternoon. Work could wait an extra few hours.

"Tommy, take us to the apartment please," Nina handed her driver a fifty dollar tip.

"Yes ma'am."

"So what kind of celebratory wine do you have Nina?"

"A celebration for Fringe coming back full swing requires something spectacular. I've got much more than wine waiting for you Phillip."

He sat in the seat pondering what cryptic messages lay hidden in that statement.

"What if we hadn't gotten funding? You would have had wine and whatever just waiting for you?"

"No Phillip, either way I know this would have perked you up. No matter what happened in there. And now that you got promoted, well, it's going to be a lot more fun now isn't it?" She popped on her sunglasses, peering into a compact as she dabbed on some concealer to cover the hickies she'd just received.

As far as gifts had gone from Nina, they were extensive and expensive. Most of them unusually expensive for someone she wasn't dating. But today, her clues bothered him. What in the world could possibly be good for him either way, if Fringe had gotten the plug pulled or got the funding? It just didn't make sense to him. He knew the wine would work, good or bad. But what else could there be? Especially coming from Nina, he ruled out hookers instantly. As he tried to come up with something else, the car stopped in front of Nina's apartment complex.

Phillip jumped out of his side and ran around to open her door. Taking her hand, he helped her out. Arm in arm they walked into the complex and into the elevator. A gloved finger jabbed the elevator button causing the doors to close in front of them.

Completely alone now, Phillip slowly backed her into the corner, hands on either side of her face. He pressed against her, making her feel his apparent arousal. With his black jacket still on, Nina slipped her hand down his pants, grabbing him lightly. Their lips locked and Nina's hand stroked him gently. His breath grew more shallow as his kiss grew more passionate.

"Almost there," she whispered. The numbers above the elevator door rose before slowing to a stop. Before he knew what happened, Nina's hand was out of his pants and she was ducking under his arm to leave the small space. She left Phillip breathless and ready for more. Which, he usually was.

Following her into the apartment he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was in place. The walls were still white. The kitchen still stainless steel from top to bottom. The furniture still black. The windows still oversized for one woman. He looked around as she grabbed two wine glasses. He couldn't put a finger on it.

"Here you go, to Fringe Division's future," she smiled as their glasses clinked together. "Now, the other part of your surprise is somewhere else. Which I can tell with your eyes shifting around, you're trying to figure it out."

She took a large gulp of her wine before slipping her coat off. Gesturing for his, she laid them over the chair nearest them. His black jacket fit the rest of the room. If he hadn't seen her so chipper at times, he'd assume she was depressed or a sixty year old goth.

"But, if you guess, I'll have it brought here now rather than when I scheduled it to arrive."

"And how am I supposed to know what you're planning? There's a lot that goes on in that head of yours Nina, there is no way I could guess."

A simple smile and another drink of wine finished off her first glass. She poured another glass and topped off Phillip's. The clicking noise of her high heels echoed on the floor as she walked down a hall that he knew well. It lead straight to her bedroom. Stepping inside it was much different than the rest of the apartment and had changed since the last time he'd been there. Instead of black sheets and the whole set toned black. Now it was pale lavender cotton sheets that had a thread count so high Phillip wondered how much she'd spent on it.

"Would you like to sit my dear Phillip?"

He took her gesture as starting up what she finished in the elevator, she had different plans however. Nina slipped off her top and pants and tossed them into the laundry basket. She stood in front of him merely dressed in a sexy black bra with matching panties and a garter belt. Her heels brought her up four inches, taller shoes than he'd ever seen her wear before. But he had to say, he liked it a lot.

"Phillip," she cooed, climbing onto the bed next to him. Caringly and somewhat sensually, she stroked his arm. "Do you remember that time Mari almost walked in on us in my office? Do you remember what you told me before we made love then?"

Phillip thought on it. He couldn't remember a detail like that. Especially since he'd tell Nina everything before they made love.

"No, I don't recall."

"You said, you would love to try a threesome. Do you remember now?"

Oh Phillip remembered well. He knew that Nina Sharp was notorious for being bisexual, and he'd casually brought up the topic to see what she'd say to it. Since their relationship had gone towards fulfilling fantasies, they'd told each other deep dirty secrets no one else knew. They'd begun to exploit each other almost as they continued their affair.

"So you found someone willing to do it?"

"Oh yes Phillip, I have. But you knew deep down that really wasn't going to be difficult didn't you? You knew all along I knew someone willing."

"I suppose I did."

"So you won't be too surprised when I tell you she's been here a while now, well off and on. To relieve some…tension. But once I told her about you, she just jumped at the chance."

"I guess since I didn't guess right," he ran his hand up and down her leg. "I'll have to wait?"

"No. She should be here any second." Nina nearly jumped off the bed. In her closet he could hear her rummaging through some clothes. Then it went silent and she stepped out into the bedroom again wearing a fire engine red night gown that barely covered her ass. And if she knew one thing about Phillip, it was his liking of a shapely round ass.

"You're jaw dropping is making me think that you like this one? Is that right?"

"Oh very much so," he growled, his hands griping her hips and tossing her back onto the bed. She laughed at the sudden move on his part, knowing full well he had liked it. He spread her legs and bent them at the knee, her feet wrapping around each other behind his back locking him to her.

He ravaged her with his mouth, kissing and nipping at her skin. He pulled the fabric away from her breasts and continued his quest for pure ecstasy that only Nina could give without instruction.

The front door busser went off right in the middle of their foreplay.

"You stay right here!" Nina pushed him off to the side and rushed back down the hallway. A few seconds later he heard the front door open and Nina changed back to her playful greeting self. "Yes, he's right down here in my bedroom. He's very excited to meet you, and he's very ready."

Nina walked in, making sure Phillip hadn't jumped out the window. He was still lying on the bed, his tie loosened and the first few buttons of his shirt undone. Behind Nina walked a most beautiful woman. She looked like she was a decade younger than Nina, which put her about his age. Her hip length brunette hair was in curls, framing her face. But what caught Broyles the most was her figure. He'd always thought Nina's figure was just around perfect, but this new girl's was a step above Nina's. Her chest was large and her curves spectacular. The micro strapless black dress she wore enhanced this.

"Phillip, do put your tongue back in your mouth dear. This is Tatiana. Tatiana, this is Phillip Broyles. She worked at Massive Dynamic as a secretary before I got her to go back to school and get a business degree. Now she does some of the books for us."

"Very nice, I'm sure if Nina mentored you, you must be promising."

"Well, I believe so. Nina's helped me a lot in the last few years. In more way than one, mind you." Her voice was like silk, so comparable to Nina's when she was relaxed it was almost like her clone. Phillip shuddered at the thought, Nina would be the one woman in the world to have her own clone.

Tatiana's arm snaked around Nina's shoulder and she pulled her in for a kiss. It looked loving and deep. Phillip could see their tongues moving around. Their hands frantically moved from one part of the body to another. And Phillip sat back and watched.

Nina broke the kiss and both girls walked over the bed. One went to one side of Phillip and the other on the other side.


End file.
